narutofandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Gaara
Gaara est un important personnage secondaire du manga Naruto. C'est un ninja du village caché du Sable (Suna) et le Cinquième Kazekage (Godaime Kazekage). Gaara est également le benjamin des enfants du Quatrième Kazekage (Yondaime Kazekage), le petit frère de Kankurō et Temari. Il était le troisième Jinchuriki de Shukaku, étant ainsi devenu une arme pour Suna, il acquit le surnom de "Gaara de Désert" ("Sabaku no Gaara"). Bien que Gaara ait été un antagoniste majeur de Naruto, au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'histoire, il devient l'un des protagonistes principaux. Présentation Gaara apparaît pour la première fois juste avant le début de l'examen chūnin. Il vient du village de Suna, accompagné de son frère Kankurō et de sa sœur Temari. C'est un garçon très violent et cruel, bien que d'apparence calme la plupart du temps. Son nom signifie : « le démon qui n'aime que lui » et lui fut donné par sa mère, non pas parce qu'elle l'aimait (elle n'a jamais voulu de lui aux dires du frère de cette dernière) mais pour lui permettre de survivre dans ce monde qui lui serait à jamais hostile. Il ne se déplace jamais sans sa célèbre jarre, qu'il porte sur le dos, le sable qu'elle contient lui servant pour la plupart de ses techniques offensives ou défensives. Il n'utilise ni taijutsu ni genjutsu, préférant rester immobile en combat et se reposer sur ses puissants ninjutsu et sa défense quasi-parfaite. Il a fallu attendre l'épisode 74 pour le voir faire preuve de violence sans utiliser de sable. On le voit en effet donner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Temari Part I Examen Chunin Gaara participe à l'Examen Chunin, où il est rapidement repéré comme étant un candidat sérieux. Il passe la première épreuve sans que sa capacité à tricher ne soit repérée ( c'est le but réel de l'épreuve).Durant la seconde épreuve, il montre sa soif de sang en tuant les membres de l'équipe Shigure. Désireux de trouver d'autres personnes à tuer, il est retenu par Kankuro, bien que Gaara déclare ne pas les considérer comme sa famille. L'équipe de Gaara termine la seconde épreuve une heure et demie, dépassant le précédent record de quatre heures, Gaara s'en sortant sans l'ombre d'une égratignure. Lors de l'épreuve d'élimination, Gaara se retrouve face à Rock Lee. La vitesse et la force considérables de Lee suffisent à passer outre le bouclier de sable de Gaara, forçant celui-ci à recourir à son armure de sable. Malgré les efforts de Lee, le sable protège Gaara de la Fleur de Lotus Verso, qui laisse Lee hors d'état de se battre après son utilisation. Gaara se sert alors du sable pour écraser le bras et la jambe de Lee, affaibli, lui infligeant d'importantes blessures. Il tente ensuite de le tuer, mais grâce à l'intervention de Gai Maito, il ne le blessera pas davantage. Gaara est ainsi qualifié pour l'épreuve finale, où il rencontre Sasuke Uchiwa. Durant le mois précédent l'épreuve, Dosu Kinuta tente de tuer Gaara afin d'être certain de se retrouver face à Sasuke. Gaara l'abat avec l'aide du pouvoir de Shukaku. Lors de la dernière épreuve, Gaara est censé jouer un rôle important dans la tentative d'invasion de Konoha par Orochimaru, en relâchant Shukaku au centre du village. Avant son combat contre Sasuke, il supprime Tsuba et Midori, qui l'ont menacé pour un pari donnant Sasuke gagnant. Alors qu'il se bat contre Sasuke, il réalise que son taijutsu est aussi dangereux que celui de Lee après l'entraînement dispensé par Kakashi. Sans se préoccuper des conséquences, il essaie alors de se transformer. Cependant, il est interrompu par le Chidori de Sasuke, l'empêchant de continuer ou de jouer son rôle dans l'invasion. Gaara n'étant plus en état de rejoindre la bataille, il fuit avec son frère et sa soeur, l'invasion se déroulant sans eux. Invasion de Konoha Gaara est poursuivi par les membres de l'équipe 7 ainsi que par Shikamaru Nara et Shino Aburame, le forçant à commencer sa transformation en Shukaku. Sasuke tente par deux fois de l'arrêter à l'aide du Chidori, en vain ,ce qui le laisse hors d'état de combattre. Gaara essaie alors de le tuer, mais il est repoussé par l'arrivée de Naruto et Sakura. Gaara commence alors à avoir des flash-backs de son enfance tourmentée. Intrigué par Naruto, il met Sakura hors d'état de nuire pour le forcer à se battre. Naruto, affolé, reste face à lui pour protéger ses amis. Bien que Gaara semble avoir le dessus, Naruto parvient à exécuter l'Arcane de Konoha: Mille Ans de Souffrance (qu'il tient de Kakashi Hatake) contre Gaara, et à percer sa défense, renversant la situation. Alors qu'il est malmené par les multiples clones de Naruto, Gaara entre en rage et relâche Shukaku. Naruto échappe de peu à la mort en invoquant Gama Bunta. Gaara enclenche alors le Sommeil du Tanuki pour que Shukaku prenne soit totalement libéré. Se montrant à l'évidence plus fort que Gama Bunta, celui-ci et Naruto exécutent une Technique de Métamorphose afin de se changer en un Kyubi miniature et de retenir Shukaku le temps que Naruto atteigne Gaara et le frappe dans le but de sceller à nouveau Shukaku. L'opération est un succès, mais laisse Naruto à court de chakra. Il puise alors dans le chakra de Kyubi et donne un coup de tête à Gaara, provoquant l'effondrement du corps de Shukaku. Avec l'énergie qu'il leur reste, les deux portent leur coup final. Naruto en sort victorieux. Gaara déconcerté par la dévotion de Naruto envers ses amis, réalise que sa vraie force provient de son désir de protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Alors que lui, son frère et sa soeur fuient, Gaara présente ses sincères excuses à Kankuro et Temari, les laissant abasourdis. Sous l'influence de Naruto, l'existence de Gaara marque alors un tournant majeur. Recherche de Sasuke L'équipe Baki est appelée par le Godaime Hokage (Tsunade) pour aider l'escouade de recherche de Sasuke à ramener celui-ci à Konoha. Gaara arrive juste à temps pour sauver Lee de l'assaut final de Kimimaro. Alors que Lee est sur le point de réengager le combat, Gaara insiste pour qu'il se repose étant donné les blessures handicapantes qu'il lui a infligées lors de l'Examen Chunin. Gaara montre alors qu'il a bien mûri. Lors du combat, Gaara utilise un grand nombre de nouvelles capacités. Kimimaro déclenche le second stade de la marque maudite, et se révèle beaucoup trop puissant pour Gaara, qui ne doit sa survie qu'au décès soudain de Kimimaro provoqué par sa maladie inconnue. Après le combat, Gaara explique à Lee qu' "on peut très bien vénérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté du bien... On peut même être conscient de cette douleur mais la préférer à la solitude", et qu'au final, Kimimaro n'était pas très différent de lui ou de Naruto. Après le retour à Konoha, les ninjas de Suna retournent vers leur village. thumb|Gaara échappe de peu à la mort contre Kimimaro Partie II Sauvetage de Gaara thumb|left|Gaara en tenue de Kazekage Etant devenu Godaime Kazekage durant la période entre les partie I et II, Gaara devient la cible de l'Akatsuki qui cherche à lui extraire Shukaku. Gaara se montre capable de retenir Deidara, allant jusqu'à lui broyer un bras, ayant le dessus sur lui durant une bonne partie de la poursuite. Cependant, son dévouement envers le village de Suna profite à Deidara qui menace de faire exploser l'une de ses bombes les plus dévastatrices. Gaara évite toute catastrophe en créant un bouclier de sable cyclopéen au-dessus du village, le vidant de son chakra et le laissant à la merci de son ravisseur. Il est alors amené à la cachette de l'Akatsuki, inconscient. Malgré les efforts de l'équipe Kakashi pour sauver Gaara, elle n'arrive pas à temps pour empêcher l'extraction de Shukaku provoquant la mort de Gaara. Naruto Uzumaki fond alors en larmes sur son cadavre, regrettant d'échouer une fois de plus à sauver un ami après la désertion de Sasuke. Il laisse éclater sa colère contre les shinobis de Suna pour avoir sceller en lui un Démon et l'avoir laissé si longtemps dans la douleur. Cependant, Chiyo, avec l'aide de Naruto, parvient à ramener Gaara à la vie grâce à son sort de resurrection, sacrifiant sa propre vie, espérant que cela l'acquitte de toutes ses erreurs passées, et en comptant sur Naruto et Gaara pour changer à eux deux le monde shinobi. Gaara se réveille alors, surpris de voir tant de monde l'entourer, et s'assurer qu'il va bien. Ainsi, pour la première fois, Gaara ressent le véritable amour, effaçant sa solitude. Il donne alors l'ordre à tout le monde de prier pour Chiyo. Avant de retourner à Konoha, Naruto, de son propre aveu, ne se révèle pas très bon pour les au revoirs. Gaara utilise alors le sable pour les rapprocher par une première poignée de main, symbolisant leur amitié naissante. Même en l'absence de Shukaku, Gaara se révèle capable de contrôler le sable et s'en retourne exercer son rôle de Kazekage. Sommet des Cinq Kages thumb|Kankuro, Gaara et Temari avant le Sommet En raison de l'activité préoccupante de l'Akatsuki, le Yondaime Raikage lance un appel pour un Sommet des Kages. Gaara s'y rend accompagné de Kankuro et Temari, bien que Kankuro fasse la remarque que Gaara n'ait pas réellement besoin de gardes du corps. Gaara est le premier Kage à atteindre le Pays du Fer.Lors du Sommet, il est le premier à prendre la parole. Il indique qu'étant donné qu'il a été capturé par l'Akatsuki et qu'il a failli y rester suite à l'extraction de Shukaku, il considère l'organisation comme particulièrement dangereuse. Il ajoute qu'il a déjà demandé une collaboration à ce sujet par le passé mais que seule Tsunade de Konoha y a répondu. Au cours du Sommet, Gaara est en permanence coupé par les autres Kages et ses remarques sont le plus souvent dénigrées en raison de son jeune âge. Lorsque la présence de Sasuke dans les environs est révélée et que le Raikage part au combat, Gaara y voit une chance de s'expliquer clairement avec les autres Kages, exprimant notamment son désaccord envers le manque d'éthique de certains. Il rajoute que "partager avec l'autre, se faire confiance mutuellement... Si nous arrêtons de faire ces choses, la seule chose qui restera dans ce monde sera la peur". Gaara, Temari et Kankuro décident ensuite de partir en renforts du Raikage. A leur arrivée, Gaara utilise le sable pour séparer Sasuke et le Raikage. Gaara tente de convaincre Sasuke d'abandonner sa haine, en parlant de son expérience personnelle en indiquant que rien de bien n'en est ressorti. Sasuke restant sceptique face à son discours, Gaara, la larme à l'oeil, l'attaque à l'aide du sable, forçant Sasuke à le contrer avec Amaterasu. C'est alors que Darui, Gaara, Kankuro et Temari joignent leurs forces pour porter une attaque dévastatrice à Sasuke. Sasuke en réchappe et se retrouve poursuivi par les ninjas jusqu'à la salle du Sommet, où il rejoint Madara. Celui-ci éloigne Sasuke et révèle à l'auditoire son plan Oeil de la Lune. Lorsque celui propose aux Kages de lui remettre Naruto, Gaara refuse catégoriquement. Les autres Kages partageant cet avis, Madara déclare ouverte la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Après la disparition de Madara, Gaara attire l'attention sur la nécessité plus que jamais d'une alliance. Suite au commun accord, Gaara propose de relayer ces informations à Konoha par des ninjas en qui on peut avoir confiance tel que Kakashi après que Danzo se soit montré douteux en la matière. Il pointa également l'importance de ne plus considérer les Jinchurikis comme des armes qu'on peut garder au grand jour et à la portée de Madara. Mifune décide alors de nommer le Raikage chef de l'Alliance. Gaara et les autres Kages acceptent et conviennet que la priorité est d'informer les daimyos de la situation. Gaara, son frère et sa soeur vont ensuite à la rencontre de Naruto et les autres pour leur raconter les évènements du Sommet. Il informe Naruto que lui et Bee ne prendront pas part à la Guerre dans l'immédiat, et que si Sasuke fait preuve d'un comportement dangereux à nouveau, il ne montrera aucune pitié envers lui. Il parle également de l'état d'esprit dans lequel Sasuke se retrouve plongé, et indique fermement à Naruto que s'il veut un jour être digne de devenir Kage, il doit être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Avant de partir, Gaara précise qu'il considère Naruto comme son ami, avec tout ce que cela implique. Il déclare que s'il en est de même entre Sasuke et Naruto, celui-ci doit y réfléchir. De retour à Suna, ils envoient rapidement un message. Ils prendront plus tard connaissance de l'accord des daimyos concernant l'Alliance. Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja Gaara est vu, en compagnie de Temari, à la réunion convoquée par le Raikage. S'ensuit une discussion à propos de Killer Bee, Naruto, l'ennemi et le statut actuel de leur village respectif. Lorsque Tsunade s'indigne de la décision de cacher les deux Jinchurikis restants, Gaara lui rappelle qu'elle n'a pas à prendre de mesures unilatérales. De plus, il indique qu'il serait risqué de laisser Naruto en liberté étant donné sa tendance à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider ses proches. Techniques thumb|left|Niveau d'évolution de Gaara Suna muno Tate, Bouclier de sable : Technique qui consiste à créer autour de soi un bouclierépais de sable protégeant de tout projectile ou attaque physique. Cette défense est automatique, car c'est le Shukaku lui-même qui protège Gaara, indépendamment de sa volonté. Suna no Yoroi, Armure de sable : Technique qui consiste à créer une seconde peau constituée de sable afin d'augmenter sa résistance. Cette technique a deux défauts car elle est moins résistante que le Suna no Tate et elle consomme une quantité importante de chakra. Sabaku Kyuu, Sarcophage de sable : Technique particulièrement dangereuse : Gaara lance son sable sur l'adversaire et le recouvre entièrement ce qui le paralyse. Cette technique peut tuer par suffocation ou si elle est suivie par le Sabaku Sousou. Sabaku Sousou, Tombeau du désert : Généralement c'est une technique mortelle car Gaara ressert brusquement l'étreinte du Sabaku Kyuu et fait exploser ce qu'il contient (à savoir souvent le corps de l'ennemi). Cette technique est souvent un coup de grâce. Sabaku Taisou, Funérailles impériales du désert : Technique utilisée après le Sabaku Kyuu. Elle consiste à durcir le sable pour achever son adversaire. Technique plus puissante que le Sabaku Sousou. Suna Bunshin, Clone de sable : Technique qui consiste à créer des clones constitués de sable. Suna no Shuriken, Shuriken de sable : Cette technique lui permet de lancer du sable dont la forme est celle d'un shuriken, il peut aussi bien modifier la forme pour d’autres armes. Daisan No Me, Troisième œil : Technique qui consiste à créer un troisième œil grâce au sable en fermant d'abord son oeil gauche et en le matérialisant or de son corps. On voit cette technique utilisée en s'enfermant dans un bouclier de sable. Sabaku Ryu, Avalanche du désert : C'est une technique qui, comme son nom l'indique, provoque une avalanche de sable détruisant tout sur son passage modifiant ainsi le paysage. Les funerailles imperiales du desert: Apres avoir utilisé l'avalanche (ou la deferlante, c'est le meme jutsu) de sable, Gaara plaque ses mains au sol, et...durcit le sol!!L'ennemi y finit ensuite ecrasé... Suna Sigure, Bruine de sable : C'est une attaque de Gaara qui force l'ennemi à regarder le ciel où un nuage de sable se forme ce qui lui fait oublier de regarder ses pieds, qui en fait sont l’objet de l'attaque car celle-ci a pour but d'immobiliser l'adversaire en retenant ses jambes. Gaara possède un très puissant jutsu qui envoie l'adversaire sur 200 metres dans le sol!Pas de nom apparemment connus... Sabaku Rou : La prison du désert : Technique de Gaara utilisé dans le Shipuuden contre Deidara qui consiste à enfermer l'ennemi dans une grande prison de sable. Suna Raishin, Dieu du désert foudroyé : Ce jutsu est utilisé dans le deuxième film par Gaara pour vaincre son adversaire qui utilise l'électricité. Des pics de sable sautent de la jarre et retombent au sol en entourant l'adversaire, l'enfermant une prison électrique. Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu : Technique de sommeil du Tanuki : Technique le plongeant dans le sommeil, ce qui a pour effet de libérer totalement le Shukaku. Cette technique possède une faille car en frappant Gaara (et donc en le réveillant) on peut la neutraliser. thumb|Ichibi et GaaraFuton Mugensajin Daitoppa, La déferlante du sable : Sous sa première mutation en Shukaku, il l'utilise plusieurs fois contre les clones de Naruto. Une monstrueuse tempête de sable s'abat sur l'ennemi. Futon, Renkuudan, balle d’air comprimée : Uniquement utilisée sous sa forme de Shukaku où il envoie une énorme boule d'air capable d'écraser même un adversaire comme Gamabunta. Saikyou Zettai Bogyo Shukaku no Tate, Défense absolue, le bouclier du Shukaku : Cette technique rassemble tous les minéraux contenus dans le sol et le sable dans la jarre de Gaara pour dresser un sumo de sable qui est plus dur que le diamant. Attaque ultime, la lance du Shukaku : Technique de Gaara vue dans l'anime seulement. Elle invoque une lance indestructible pouvant tout transpercer. Suna Mogoru aite Ni Inritsu Tsuchi : Technique de Gaara vue dans l'anime et dans le livre. Il forme un syphon de sable mouvant sous l'adversaire qui peut totalement l'immobiliser, voire le noyer sous le sable. Téléportation: Gaara l'utilise pour se teleporter d'un point à un autre, mais seulement pour les petites distances. Famille * Père: 4eme Kazekage * Mère: Karura * Soeur: Temari * Frère: Kankurō * Oncle: Yashamaru Anecdotes D'après le databook on apprend que les aliments préférés de Gaara sont la langue salée et le gésier et ce qu'il aime le moins, les marron glacé et l'anko (pâte d'haricot rouge sucrée). Son hobby c'est cultiver des cactus Il est devenu Genin à l'âge de 12 ans et Chunin à 14 ans. Nombres de missions accomplies : *Partie I *''S'' -1 *''A'' -1 *''B'' -1 *''C'' -9 *''D'' -? *Partie II *''S'' -3 *''A'' -14 *''B'' -8 *''C'' -9 *''D'' -0 Gaara a de nombreux points communs avec Naruto. Tous deux sont des jinchūriki. Chacun d'eux est le fils du Quatrième Kage de leur village respectif. Ils ont tous deux un chakra de nature vent et leur taille est toujours identique. Citations * (à Yashamaru) "Qu'est-ce que c'est précisément...Avoir mal?" *(à Shikamaru et Naruto)"Je ne combats que pour moi et je n'aime que moi. Les autres existent uniquement pour que je ressente que je suis vivant. Il n'y a pas de monde plus fabuleux que le mien..." *(à Sasuke)"tu as le même regard que moi...rempli de soif de puissance, de haine et d'envie de meurtre. Exactement le même...Un regard qui crie vengeance, qui réclame la mort de celui qui t'a plongé dans l'enfer de la solitude." *"J'ai enfin trouvé la réponse...Je suis seul. Je ne crois en personne, je n'aime personne...Je suis seul". *''"On peut très bien vénérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté du bien...On peut même être conscient de cette noirceur...mais la préférer à la solitude''." *''"J'étais devenu une relique du passé qu'ils souhaitaient tous voir disparaître....je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais."'' *(à Kankuro)'L'unique lien que j'avais avec autrui jusqu'à présent...c'était la haine et l'envie de meurtre. Mais ce type a montré une telle obstination pour me convaincre que j'ai commencé à remettre en cause ma conception du rapport aux autres...Et aujourd'hui je crois avoir compris une chose...Les joies, les peines, la tristesse... Ce sont des sentiments qu'on peut partager avec autrui. Naruto Uzumaki... Me battre contre lui, vois-tu, a été un enseignement..." *(à Rock Lee)"Alors, toi aussi...l'honneur de celui que l'on vénère est sali, et voilà qu'on s'en trouve blessé...on ressent rage et indignation. Et plus on est attaché à cette personne...Plus on met d'ardeur au combat..." *(à Madara)'' "La paix à travers une illusion n'est pas la vraie paix. Ca a seulement du sens si le vrai monde souhaite l'accomplir."'' *(à Madara) "Je ne vous laisserai pas Uzumaki Naruto !" *(aux Kages) "Quand avez-vous rejeté qui vous étiez ?" *(à Naruto) "C'est une guerre pour protéger... le monde enier des shinobis. En tant que Kazekage, je mettrai ma vie en danger pour toi." *(à Naruto) "Si tu es vraiment résolu à porter la veste d'un Kage, alors en tant qu'ami de Sasuke, tu sais ce que tu dois faire." *(à Tsunade) "Si c'est de Naruto dont vous voulez parler, sachez que je le connais très bien... Il fera des choses totalement absurdes pour le bien de ses compagnons... Et c'est bien là tout le problème." Category:Personnages Catégorie:Kage Catégorie:Suna Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Sable ninja Catégorie:Jinchuriki Catégorie:Kazekage